How did I get here?
by Lovely Neko Girl
Summary: A young girl ends up sent to Maze A. She knows a few things. 1. That she needs to save everyone. 2. Her name...and everyone else's. 3. Minho... is someone close to her. With the help with a voice (Ava Paige)


Suddenly, the alarm indicating the newcomer's arrival resounded, bouncing off the walls in a slight metal screech. It's here.

Jenny looked up as she was brought up. She felt sick in her stomach. She rubbed her head. She couldn't remember where she came from, neither her age nor her family. " _Calm down Jenny... You'll be fine."_ she looked around and took a deep breath before she began feeling put her hands up to see if she could supper herself. She reached out on both sides. Her hands touching she frowned then did it the other way. Arms touching on both sides as well." _I'm in a box. What the hell?"_ she thought as she sat down. She rubbed her eyes as the sun shone down on her. She frowned as she saw many faces looking down on her " _W...who are they? I..I can't do this._ She said before passing out on the floor. Her chest moving up and down. Her head throbbing. As she was brought up voices all around could be heard " A girl? Huh!" was one "This one's mine!" was another. But all Jenny heard was muffled voices. All she could remember was her name 'Jenny.' that she somehow knew a boy named 'Minho.' but that was it she knew nothing about him. Just his name. She drifted further and further into her faint. She then felt a jolt but did not stir. " _Jenny, dear don't tell them.. Keep everything a secret my dear. We don't want them knowing about the trials do we? Ha! Those foolish boys. Oh and Jenny... keep low."_ a voice said in her mind. A female voice. Jenny's face was pulled into a frown she tried to reply to the lady _"Hello?"_ she said in her mind as she slept _"Hello Jenny dear."_ was the reply _"I...I can speak to you? Or are you just reading my mind?"_ she said _" We can talk to each other. We are special. But I need you to keep calm when you wake up."_ the voice said _"Okay... but who are you?"_ there was no reply. The alarm blared through Newt's ears, and he knew instantly that a new person was coming up, right on time. He wasn't surprised at all by the shrill, he knew it would be coming. The boy made his way outside, he normally was the one to help the new greenies in, since they were scared, and he was kind to them. Others were not as patient and nice, so he had become the one to pull the newbies out of the box and explain to them their new situation. They didn't miss anything though, weren't sad and upset as a normal person would be. Those bloody people had erased their memories, so they didn't have anything to miss, nothing to compare it to. Newt remembered what the outside world looked like, and he wanted to get there. Well, actually, he didn't _remember_ what it looked like. He had no memory of him being out there at all, he just remembered the green trees, the people. Or maybe that's not what the world looked like at all, maybe the people had just wanted Newt to think that's what it looked like. It was almost to much to bear, to think about.

It had been to much to bear for Newt at some point. He'd even gone so far to have almost cost himself his life, he didn't remember if that was his goal. It was just to much to think about, to have to deal with. He had climbed up those vines with no regrets, and now he had to walked around with a buggin' limp for the rest of his life because of it.

Newt made his way to the box, and listened as the metal clanked for the opening of the doors, revealing a girl. Newt's eyes widened, a girl? The Glade had tons of members, but all of them were boys, well most of them. Newt continued to watch in surprised as the girl closed her eyes and collapsed in the metal box, losing sense of around her. The Gladers yelled out things, claiming the girl, Newt yelled at all of them to shut it, before he turned his attention back down. All Jenny heard was muffled voices then something rang out in her mind _"Jenny, you will save them. Please tell me you will?"_ it kept repeating she tried to shut it out but she couldn't. Her face pulled onto a cringe. "S...save them... save them all... Save...save Mi..min...minh...minho..." she mumbled as she laid there. Her chest was moving up and down. She had a piece of string around her ankle with a piece of paper sticking out. Teresa was sitting with Thomas when the bells rang out. "Tom, lets go!" she said before rushing off to the box. She looked at them " You going to bring them up?" she said not knowing that it was a girl. Newt nodded, and looked at Thomas. "Tommy, you want to help me. The girl's light went bloody out." He explained.

Thomas jumped into the Box to help lift the girl out.

The girl sucked in a large gulp of air "Save them all! Save them! Save Minho!" she said _"Gosh girl why don't you wake up?"_ the voice said to her. Newt helped Thomas carry the girl out of the Box, it was much more difficult with her being asleep. He looked at the girl with a puzzled look when she called out what she did, though she still seemed to be asleep. Jenny's breathing became fast past as her eyes flicked open. Her red and purple eyes scanning around. Her red hair spread out on the floor. She looked up. as she held her hands over her brown mini skirt. Newt looked over to Thomas, and motion for him to set the girl down, and he did so too. Thomas lowered the girl down. Jenny looked at them her heart pounding. She shook her head as she looked from Newt to Thomas and back to Newt.

Newt smiled at the girl. "Welcome to the Glade." He announced. Jenny's face pulled into a frown "T..the glade? Who are you? where is everyone?" she said shaking slightly "I...is M..Minho here?" she said softly. _"Jenny."_ a scolding voice said _"Keep this stuff a secret...Minho is nothing to you okay? Just say you knew his name from somewhere but you don't know him okay my dear?"_ the voice said. Jenny nodded "Yes ..." she said out loud. she sat up as she looked around. "Newt... where am I really?" she said. "I'm Newt. And yeah, Minho's here." He looked at her with a puzzled look but said nothing "Minho!" Newt shouted for the boy. The Asian boy jogged over when he was called. "Yeah Newt?" "This newbie seems to know you. You know her?" Minho shook his head. Jenny looking at Newt frowned as she looked into his blue eyes she began remembering who she was a bit more. _"Jenny."_ the voice said in frustration. But Jenny ignored it _"Jennnnnyyyy!"_ the voice said again this time Jenny snapped "Stop it! Stop talking" She yelled. _" Aww, Now Jenny you will look stupid in front of them. Ha! You should of not done that. Anyway now that I have your attention... I will warn you. You tell anyone about what you know and I will let you become a runner with some persuasion but that is not because I like you but because I would want you killed. Now you aren't like the others. They know barely anything. So if you tell them... they will think you work for the "creators" and lock you away. SO I would keep quite my dear."_ then the voice faded away. Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong greenie?" Newt asked. Jenny looked up she heard the boys voice ring in her head _"It's so...beautiful..."_ she thought _"Uh.. what goes through the minds of teen girls."_ The voice said in disgust. Jenny just ignored it and looked into his eyes. His brown eyes. She blushed a deep red colour. She was soon snapped out of it when he heard him curse "Bloody creators!" he said. Jenny sighed before passing out once more. She felt weak. Someone yelled out "What's that on her leg?" Newt took it off he frowned at what it said "She has come.. To set you free... trust her or don't..Your choice... "

A/N: Did you like it? I hope it portrayed Newt well...*sighs* Please R&R. Also next chapter will be Jenny's profile... As she is my OC from a forum.


End file.
